1. Field of the Technical Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to circuit design, and more specifically to a novel comparator architecture.
2. Related Art
A comparator refers to a component which receives a first input signal on a first terminal and a second input signal on a second terminal, and generates an output signal on an output signal indicating a result of comparison of the two signals. The output signal may equal one logical value upon one comparison result (e.g., the first signal has a voltage greater than that of the second signal) and another logical value otherwise.
It is often desirable that comparators meet requirements specific to the environment in which they are deployed.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.